Jennifer Tilly
Jennifer Tilly (born Jennifer Ellen Chan, September 16, 1958) is an American-born Canadian actress and poker player. She is an Academy Award nominee, and a World Series of Poker Ladies' Event bracelet winner. Personal Life Tilly was born Jennifer E. Chan in Harbor City, Los Angeles, California. She is the second of four children of Harry Chan, a Chinese American used car salesman, and Patricia Tilly, a schoolteacher and former stage actress. Following her parents' divorce when she was five, she was raised by her mother and stepfather, John Ward, on rural Texada Island, British Columbia, Canada. Her mother divorced again when Tilly was a teenager, and moved to Victoria, where Tilly attended Belmont High School. Her sister is Academy Award-nominee, actress Meg Tilly. Jennifer Tilly began her acting career in her teenage years through a theatre program at Stephens College in Missouri. Tilly married Sam Simon in 1984, but they divorced in 1991. She currently dates poker professional Phil Laak. Acting Tilly had small roles in TV shows and movies beginning in 1983. She had a recurring guest role on Hill Street Blues as Gina Srignoli, a mobster's widow who becomes romantically involved with detective Henry Goldblume. She appeared as Garry's girlfriend on It's Garry Shandling's Show, which aired on Showtime. She was also cast as a high end prostitute in the short lived comedy, Key West, alongside Fisher Stevens. Tilly's breakthrough film role was as a singing waitress in The Fabulous Baker Boys in a part that was specially written for her by Steve Kloves. That same year, she played a small part in the cult classic horse racing movie, Let it Ride with Richard Dreyfuss and Teri Garr, that Tilly later said "should have done better." She was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Supporting Actress for her role as a hopelessly bad actress in Woody Allen's Bullets Over Broadway (1994). In 1994, she also had a small role in The Getaway with Alec Baldwin and Kim Basinger. Tilly starred in Bound, which portrays a lesbian relationship her character has with Gina Gershon. She played Samantha Cole in the Jim Carrey hit Liar Liar. In 2000's Dancing at the Blue Iguana she played a stripper and part-time dominatrix. She portrayed gossip columnist Louella Parsons in the 2001 Peter Bogdanovich film The Cat's Meow. Tilly gained some additional popularity in recent years for providing voice-over work as killer doll Tiffany for the Child's Play series of movies. In the next installment, Seed of Chucky, she plays a dual role, providing the voice for Tiffany and also playing an exaggerated version of herself. Tilly is a semi-regular cast member on Family Guy, voicing the Griffin family's recently unpregnant neighbor, Bonnie Swanson. She has also done vocal work for the films Monsters, Inc., Stuart Little, and Home on the Range, as well as the children's series Hey Arnold, In Disney's The Haunted Mansion, she does the voice-over for Madame Leota. She has been active in the theatre, winning a Theater World Award for her performance in the off-Broadway play One Shoe Off. Tilly had a starring role in the US television comedy Out of Practice starring Henry Winkler and Stockard Channing. The cancellation of that series was announced in May 2006. Category:Actresses Category:Child's Play Category:American actresses Category:Canadian actresses Category:1958 births Category:Curse of Chucky Category:Cult of Chucky Category:Curse of Chucky cast Category:Cult of Chucky cast